


Poliziotto e carcerato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [16]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, First Meetings, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il compleanno di Gokudera Hayato.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Back to Office” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 625.★ Prompt/Traccia: 9. Police Office!AU, in cui Poliziotto!A conosce B, arrestato per x motivo e costretto a farsi la notte in cella.





	1. Chapter 1

Poliziotto e carcerato

 

Tsuna si passò la mano tra i capelli castani, scompigliando le ciocche castane larghe due dita. Rischiò di scivolare e si appoggiò contro la parete, le manette al suo fianco tintinnarono andando a cozzare con le sbarre della cella.

Sawada arrossì, notando che il prigioniero alzava la testa nella sua direzione, fissandolo con le iridi grigio fumo.

“Qui-quindi… Il capo ha detto che non posso passarti nelle altre celle, perché devi rimanere qui in guardina solo per una notte. Tuo padre ha già pagato la cauzione…” disse.

“Reborn non è mio padre, solo il mio tutore” disse con voce calda.

Tsuna rabbrividì.

< Dovrei trovarlo spaventoso, in fondo è uno dei tanti criminali. Invece mi fa più paura il mio capo, Hibari-san > rifletté. Si massaggiò il collo.

“Spero tu abbia capito la lezione. Con quello scherzo a scuola potevi far succedere qualcosa di veramente grave” disse.

“Non è una scuola, ma un’università. Inoltre non era uno scherzo, volevo farmi esplodere. Solo che non ho calcolato la potenza ed è scoppiato solo il bagno. Non volevo fare del male a nessun altro” ribatté Gokudera.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi.

< Perché un ragazzo così bello, della mia età, con una lunga vita davanti, dovrebbe voler fare una cosa simile?

Diamine, sembra un meraviglioso angelo caduto! > pensò.

“Sai, io sono stato assunto da poco. Però… Il tuo tutore lo sa di questo tuo istinto?” chiese con voce tremante.

“Non provare ad avere pena per me, Piedipiatti…”. Hayato guardò il numero sul cartellino: un dieci.

“Vado già da uno psicologo, Juudaime. Mr. Shamal dice che è solo una fase perché mia madre è morta e mio padre si rifiuta di riconoscermi. E se pensi di chiamare i servizi sociali, mi dispiace deluderti, sono già maggiorenne” disse con astio.

Tsuna negò lentamente con il capo, incassandolo tra le spalle sottili.

“Sai, anche il mio migliore amico voleva farlo da ragazzo. Ha tentato di gettarsi da un tetto, ma…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Si è gettato da un tetto e non è morto? Fortunato” lo interruppe Gokudera.

Tsuna chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“L’ho preso al volo. Lì ho capito che mi piaceva poter aiutare la gente” rispose.

Hayato piegò di lato il capo, guardò il sorriso dell’altro, le labbra rosee, il viso liscio e le sue gote pallide divennero rosate.

“Shamal non ha capito niente. Voglio morire perché sono gay e questa dannata società non può accettarlo” ringhiò.

< Vediamo se così lo allontano. Si tratta della verità, ma figuriamoci se un poliziotto può sopportarlo. Penserà che ci sto provando…

Che poi, non è del tutto falso. Non ho mai visto qualcuno di così bello e gentile, inoltre quella divisa gli sta dannatamente bene. Qualcuno lo ha informato che si mette in pose dannatamente sexy? Per non parlare di quanto sembra impacciato, ma l’ho visto con i miei occhi stendere un malvivente che tentava la fuga qualche ora fa. Insospettabilmente forte, alto, nonostante sia tutto sommato minuto… > rifletté, mentre le sue orecchie divenivano vermiglie.

Tsuna giocherellò con il manganello alla sua cintola.

“Non puoi davvero volerla fare finita per i giudizi degli altri. Io sono sicuro che troverai l’amore! Non c’è niente di male in questo!” disse, serrando i pugni.

Hayato sgranò gli occhi, il battito cardiaco gli accelerò.

< Anche dannatamente volitivo! > pensò.

“Posso prometterti che non ci tenterò più, per un po’, ma a una condizione” tentò, sentendo la bocca secca.

“Sarebbe?” chiese Tsunayoshi.

“Esci con me, Juudaime”. Tentò Hayato.

Sawada si guardò intorno con aria confusa.

“Va bene…” accettò.

< Iiiih! Ho detto di sì prima di pensarci! Chissà cosa diranno i colleghi, o Hibari-san se lo viene a sapere! Dev’essere l’inferno…

Però, almeno ci ho trovato precipitato dentro un angelo caduto > pensò.


	2. Notte brada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mo9ndTg3ako. Seguito di ‘Poliziotto e carcerato’. Scritto per G.

Notte brada

 

Un passerotto si adagiò sulla finestra ed iniziò a ticchettare con il becco sul vetro, arruffò le sue penne, mentre muoveva le zampine sul marmo.

Iniziò a fischiettare seguendo la melodia del pianoforte che risuonava nell’appartamento. Nei suoi occhi neri e liquidi si riflettevano le tendine aranciate che nascondevano l’interno.

La melodia cessò e la finestra si aprì, una pioggia di molliche ricadde intorno all’uccellino.

Gokudera richiuse la finestra, tornò al suo pianoforte a coda, tornò indietro con le pagine dello spartito e ricominciò a suonare dall’inizio. Le note risuonavano agrodolci nelle stanze, raggiungendo ovattate la camera da letto, la cui porta era chiusa.

Sawada, coricato su un fianco, sorrideva, cullato nell’incoscienza dalla melodia. Un prurito lo colse alla spalla, coperta da una ciocca castana larga quattro dita, e sbadigliò, facendo un verso simile a un basso miagolio.

La melodia si era fatta più lenta e triste.

“Mamma… Mamma? Oh, giusto… Mi sono trasferito…

Non vivo più…” farfugliò Tsuna. Sbadigliò nuovamente, alzandosi seduto sul letto e batté un paio di volte le palpebre, con aria assonnata. Si guardò intorno e sgranò gli occhi, raggelandosi.

“ _Iiiih_! Dove diamine sono? Questo non è il letto di casa mia!” sbraitò con voce strozzata. Si posò una mano sulla gola, mentre brividi di freddo gli scendevano lungo la schiena. Notò i quadri alle pareti, dalle pesanti cornici dorate, i mobili di lusso e abbassò lo sguardo. Era coricato in un letto a tre piazze, scostò il lenzuolo e avvampò, trovandosi in boxer.

Saltò fuori dal letto e si mise a camminare a gambe larghe intorno al letto. “ _Iiiih_!” continuava a piagnucolare. Corse fuori, spalancò la porta e si trovò in un corridoio. Riconobbe la melodia del pianoforte, da una poltroncina di design recuperò un cuscino bianco e raggiunse la stanza da cui veniva la musica.

Gokudera sentì i passi rapidi e si voltò.

< Lui! > pensò Tsuna, gocce di sudore gli scendevano lungo il viso.

“ _Juudaime_ , finalmente ti sei svegliato” disse Gokudera, sorridendogli.

Tsuna si passò le mani tra i capelli e mugolò, scuotendo la testa, alcune ciocche larghe due dita gli finirono davanti agli occhi dal taglio felino.

“Questa è casa tua, vero?” biascicò con un filo di voce.

Gokudera si passò la mano tra i capelli argentei.

“Sì, esattamente come lo era ieri. Suppongo tu fossi troppo ubriaco per ricordartelo, ma non temere. Il mio tutore è in viaggio per affari, mi ha telefonato che non rientrerà questa settimana” lo rassicurò.

< Sono uscito con un ex-detenuto! Con un ragazzo che ha tentato di farsi esplodere nel bagno della sua università!

Hibari-san mi ucciderà. Prima mi morderà a morte e poi mi farà espellere dalla polizia > pensò Tsuna, mordendosi il labbro a sangue.

“Ieri eri parecchio ubriaco… Però mi eri sembrato parecchio volitivo e deciso. Spero non fraintenderai, quello che c’è stato per me è stato importante.

Sai, non conosco nessuno qui in Giappone. Vengo dall’Italia, ma il mio tutore lavora sia lì che qui e ha preferito farmi specializzare qua” spiegò Hayato.

Tsuna si massaggiò il collo.

< Mi sono svegliato in un letto sconosciuto dopo una sbronza e probabilmente… Oh, questo è l’inferno! > pensò.

“Lo… lo abbiamo fa-fatto?” domandò, sentendo la gola secca.

“Se parli di sesso, sì. Mi dispiace, io non voglio sembrarti uno facile. Sono per le cose serie e tu mi piaci davvero” mormorò Hayato, massaggiandosi la spalla.

Sawada arrossì vistosamente, alzandosi e abbassandosi sulle punte dei piedi.

“A-anche io… sono per le cose serie…” mormorò.

Gokudera gli si avvicinò e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

< Sono andato a letto con un angelo caduto e non mi ricordo neanche niente! Maledizione!

Però se devo morire per mano del mio capo, almeno voglio avere un buon ricordo > pensò Tsuna. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, Gokudera piegò in avanti la schiena, ricambiando.


End file.
